Life imitates art
by QueenMistress
Summary: 8 monthes after ep 13....one shot for now what going to make more chapters but decided not to maybe at a later date


Well i have completed chapter One Of my fan fic Drop me a line tell me what you think.

_**Spoilers through ep 513**_

_**Disclaimer: This is FANFIC I own nothing. I just put into words some cool ideas I have about what is going to happen after the show**_

Title: Life imitates Art

Author: well duh me

Rated: R (AC AL N SSC)

Setting: 8 months after 513

Characters: Brian/Justin mainly

Other cast members

Chapter 1

Alone in his loft, Brian has been staring at the wedding rings for the past hour. _Don't Turn Around_ By Ace of Base is on repeat in his brand-new stereo system. It's about 6pm. He has been doing a great deal of thinking the past eight months; mainly about Justin. It was him being himself that drove Justin away; yet it was also the only thing Justin wanted. He never wanted Brian to sacrifice being Brian. "Wait, that doesn't make sense." He says to him self. He looks at the empty drawer that once had Justin things inside. He then realizes what he knew all along. He has loved Justin from the moment he saw him. "Fuck!" he says really loud. "I'm a fucking moron." He slams his fist again the drawer.

About five minutes later, his cell phone rings. He really doesn't feel like talking to anyone. His voice mail can get it. Then his house phone rings. He lets the machine get that as well. He puts the box with the rings inside his night stand and stands up. His cell phone rings again. He lets it go to voicemail again. He gets up to use the bathroom. As he walks toward it there is a knock on the door. He opens it….it's Justin.

Brian looks at Justin as if he has just come back from the dead. He just stares at him for a few seconds to make sure he isn't dreaming. Justin drops his bags and just holds Brian in his arms. After what seems like forever, Brian lets go of Justin, picks up his bags and places them next to the door inside. He picks Justin up, carries him over the threshold, puts him down kisses him, and closes the door to his loft. Justin just smiles.

"I missed you..." Justin says as he kisses Brian on the lips, then on the cheek, and whispers in his ear. "I wanted to deliver something special I made for you in person." Justin walks over to his bag and takes out a Fed Ex envelope and hands it to him. Brian is standing there speechless, for the first time in a long time. He doesn't have to say anything, Justin already knows. "I though I would never see you again." Brian finally manages to say, looking into his lover's eyes. Justin takes Brian's hand "There will always be one thing neither New York nor LA can't offer me."

At that moment Brian begins to feel tears running down his cheek. He opens the envelope. Inside, there's a framed portrait of Rage and JT kissing. Drawn around them is a Clatter Ring, with the crown and heart facing inwards. Brian stares at the portrait for a few moments, places it on the counter. "I Have a special gift for you as well" He leads Justin into his bedroom. He has a pretty good idea what is in store; or so he thinks.

Brian opens his night stand drawer and takes out the small box He gets down on one knee, and looks at Justin and opens it. Inside there is a clatter ring, Platinum, with a platinum chain. Justin has this truly shocked look on his face. He spent eight months in NYC wondering if Brian was just going to revert back to his old ways. This was conformation that Brian was completely honest and serious about everything he had said. Now it was a reality.

Brian begins to speak, but is welling up with tears of joy so much the words just won't come out. He takes a deep breath. "Justin…will you marry me, for real this time?" He takes the ring and places in on Justin's left finger. "Yes for real." Justin pulls Brian toward him and begins to take off his shirt. His house phone rings for the forth time. "Fuck, I better get that." Brian reaches for his phone.

"What the fuck you want? I'm about to fuck my fiancé here." On the other line is his mother. Your Fi…a…n…ce, Brian?" "Yes, mother my Fucking fiancé, Justin. By the way you invitation is in the mail." "Oh I thought you might have…." Brian doesn't let her finish. "What mother became straight all of a sudden? That your prayers have healed my sinful ways. Well I'm sorry to say I'm still a fag, so fucking deal with it" Click. Brian hangs up. "Cunt!" Brian slams the phone to the receiver. "Fuck! Just one fucking time, that's all, one fucking time. Now, where were we? Oh, yea." Brian throws Justin down onto the bed.

He pulls of his and Justin's clothes and reaches into the drawer and grabs a condom and some lube. Now cell phone is ringing. "Mother Fucker, I'm not answering that." He is about to put on the condom when Justin takes it. "It's my turn to be on top." Justin rolls Brian on top him. Brian doesn't resist. He lets Justin take control. Justin runs his lips down Brian's body stopping just below the waistline and lightly nibbles and kisses him up and down his body. Brian moans softly. He puts the condom on Justin. He is not use to bottoming. They fuck each other long into the night. His cell rings again but they both are oblivious to it.


End file.
